


Sex, Sweat and Blood

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel as God, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Dry Orgasm, Evil Castiel, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Dean, Rape, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: The angels are going extinct.  God!Castiel must find a way to repopulate heaven.**I really caution you not to read this without minding the tags first





	Sex, Sweat and Blood

“Please,” Sam sobs, abs quivering as he feels the course ropes tighten around his scrotum. His limp dicks slaps against his thigh, the slit still drooling a little bit of cum from his earlier orgasm. It had been forced out of him violently, and he fees the vibrator which is responsible for his orgasm still buzzing in his ass, shifting painfully against his over sensitive prostate. He barely feels it anymore; the other pains are too intense, burning bright red pain in his nerves as the rope continues to pull at his balls.

“Shut up,” Castiel snaps, tired of hearing Sam’s voice and his desperate pleas for help. “This is why I need to fix you, Sam. You’re an Alpha, and Alphas are made to fight. Once you accept that you are no longer an Alpha, you will learn to submit.”

“Cas, I won’t--” he sobs, body shaking, and feels his cock pulse uncontrollably around another dry orgasm. His entire body is singing with pain. Castiel tightens the ropes again, and Sam growls. “Just let me go. I won’t bother you. Just let me…”

“I can’t, Sam. Don’t you see? You and your brother… even through all this pain and suffering, you are so strong. You will make the perfect mothers to my children.”

Sam gulps. What? “Castiel, I’m an Alpha. I can’t give you…”

He’s cut off by Castiel’s laughter. It sounds sinister. This is not the loving angel pal he once knew. This is something else entirely. “That’s the same thing your brother said to me, before I cut his balls off. For a while there, we actually weren’t sure it was going to work. But once I fucked him enough times,” he snaps his fingers, and then Dean shuffles into the room. He’s a little smaller than Sam remembers seeing him, the last time they were together, his muscles are not as defined anymore. He’s naked, and his belly is round from pregnancy. He nuzzles into castiel’s side as he enters the room, then sinks to his knees in front of him. Castiel smiles proudly, fondly, and strokes his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You see? Once an Alpha, now an Omega, and carrying the children of a God, no less.”

“Dean…,” Sam gasps, and he screams when the ropes suddenly tighten again, needles of the rope digging into his sensitive flesh and drawing blood. It won’t be long until the banding is complete, now, but Castiel wants to drag this out. Sam needs to learn his new place in their family.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean whispers, as though Castiel can’t hear them. Of course he can, but he allows Dean to speak. He usually has good ideas. Right now he strokes his hand over his swollen belly, patting it as he feels the babies rolling beneath his skin. “Once they’re gone, you’ll feel better. Cas will take care of us here. We don’t need our balls to please him.”

“Well said, pet,” Castiel says, then tightens the ropes again. Sam sobs, wrestling against his restraints. It only causes him more pain, his swollen sac trapped in the tight slip knot Castiel bound him in, and when he struggles he only succeeds in pulling at his cords more. He knows it’s useless, now. The vibrator buzzing in his ass increases in speed and intensity, and his whole body quivers, and he nearly collapses from the intensity of the dry orgasm that shakes his body next. A pathetic dribble of cum seeps out of Sam’s cock, which is still painfully hard, the knot swollen purple at the base. The bead rolls down, over his foreskin and drips onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Sam sees Dean move, and underneath his swollen belly he can just make out his small cock peeking out. He’s hard, somehow, but he has no balls hanging beneath his cock. No knot. Sam whines and bows his head, knowing that will be him too, soon.

“Cas, please… Ahh!” he shrieks in pain as he suddenly feels his cords sever, and he looks up at see castiel standing behind him with his balls in his hand, red streaks of blood running down his arms. Sam sobs; the vibrator is ripped from his asshole and tossed across the room. Castiel mounts him, growling, and leans down to nose at Sam’s neck. He smiles.

“You smell more like an Omega, already. Sex, sweat and blood. Soon you’ll be birthing my children for me. Dean has already borne three of my nephilim.”

“Cas!” Sam cries, distraught, and Castiel grabs ahold of his long hair and jerks his head up so that he can see his brother. Dean is sitting in a throne-line chair, belly still round, two babies sitting on either side of his belly and sucking greedily at his chest. Sam whimpers, and Castiel sinks his teeth into Sam’s neck, claiming the newly-made Omega once and for all.

“You’ll be happy here,” Castiel says, running his hands over Sam’s raw bottom, healing the wounds inflicted by his own ministrations. Where Sam’s balls once hung, big and proud and full, there is now nothing but smooth, unblemished skin. Castiel smiles against Sam’s neck when the Omega whimpers. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
